


Watching Over You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

Jemma threw open the flaps of the tent and stopped, glaring around in search of a towel, ignoring the other in the small space. She caught Bucky’s eye and the smile he seemed to be fighting. Jemma said nothing, but glared at him pointedly.

"Here," Bucky said and reached behind him, grabbing a blanket. He came towards her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Jemma looked at Agent Coulson. “Sir, there was nothing at the excavation site. Whatever was there is already gone, but the dig appears to be fresh. Agent May went on ahead to see if she could track them.”

As the others made plans Bucky pulled her closer to his chest and listened to them silently. “They know more then they are letting on,” he whispered into her ear. “I want you to get back to the Bus.”

Jemma nodded against his chest. A hand slipped between them and then she felt him pushing a gun into her hand. Jemma pulled it beneath the blanket that Bucky had wrapped her in.

"I’ll be right behind you," he told her and pressed a kiss behind her ear as he pulled back and looked down on her. "Jemma is going to head back and gets some dry clothes."

When Jemma met Agent Coulson’s eyes she could tell there was something troubling him too. Without a word she turned away and headed out of the tent, her finger on the trigger of Bucky’s gun.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the team made it on the Bus safe. Bucky came up to her, pressed his hand to her back and dropped a kiss on her head as he led her back up the ramp where she had been waiting for him.


End file.
